Goblin
A goblin is a small, humanoid creature with long fingers and feet. They are uncommonly clever. Goblins run Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Rebellions , the goblin]] Throughout the history of the Wizarding world, there have been several goblin rebellions. These rebellions were most prevalent in the 1600s and 1700s, but even today there are subversive goblin groups who work in secret against the Ministry, according to the Daily Prophet. One rebellion, in 1612, took place in the vicinity of Hogsmeade; the Three Broomsticks Inn was used as headquarters for the rebellion. The rebellions have been described as "bloody and vicious." The names of the rebels tend to run along the lines of "Bogrod the Bearded" and "Urg the Unclean", according to Ron Weasley. The reasons for starting some of the varied Goblin Rebellions include all but one of the following (according to J.K. Rowling's Official Site's 3rd W.O.M.B.A.T. test, all but one of the following are true): *An allegation by Ragnuk the First that Godric Gryffindor stole his sword *The pursuit and imprisonment of Ug the Unreliable, who was peddling leprechaun gold *The accidental death of Nagnok, Gringotts Wizarding Bank goblin, at the hands of an untrained Security troll sent by the Ministry of Magic *Imprisonment of the notoriously violent Hodrod the Horny-handed, who attempted to kill three wizards *The public ducking in the village pond by a gang of young wizards of goblin activist Urg the Unclean *The Ministry of Magic decree of 1631 preventing magical beings other than Wizards and Witches from carrying a wand. Cleverness Goblins are extremely clever and over the years have dealt with wizard-kind effectively. They are still subservient in the minds of most wizards, but they have established themselves as a vital part of wizarding society. The goblins run Gringotts, the wizarding bank. Therefore, they control the wizarding economy to a large extent. Apart from their cleverness with money and finances, goblins are also very capable metalsmiths. Their silverwork is well known and prized (Sirius Black's wealthy family had dishes which were 'finest fifteenth-century goblin-wrought silver, embossed with the Black family crest'). When Hagrid visited the Giants, one of the presents he brought was a goblin-wrought helmet which was described as "indestructable". Goblins actually mint the Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts used in the Wizarding world; each coin is stamped with a serial number identifying the goblin who cast it. Side The goblins suffered their share of losses during the first rise of Lord Voldemort in the 1970s. A family living near Nottingham had been murdered by Voldemort's followers at that time, and Bill Weasley has been approaching the goblins, appealing to their sense of belonging to the Wizarding community. This is proving problematic, however, because a Ministry official, Ludo Bagman, swindled a group of goblins out of a large amount of gold at the Quidditch World Cup in the summer of 1994. Goblin Values Goblins dislike theft, but use a different definition of the word. By goblin standards, the maker of an item, not the purchaser is the rightful owner; The purchaser is required to return the item to its maker upon his or her death. Goblins consider the passing of an item from one wizard or witch to another without further payment to its maker "little more than theft", as Bill Weasley puts it. Category:Goblins Category:Beasts ru:Гоблин